onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bang
|2='Bang' talking about martial arts. }} |race = Human |gender = Male |status = Alive |age = 81 |height = 165 cm (5'5") |weight = 55 kg (121 lbs.) |location = Z-City |level = S-Class, Retired (Psychic Sisters Arc-Current) B-Class, (Before Formation of S-Class) |rank = 3, Retired (Psychic Sisters Arc-Current) 77, (Before Formation of S-Class) |occupation = Hero Martial Artist Martial Arts Teacher |affiliation = Hero Association Saitama Group |abilities = Superhuman Physical Prowess Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist |family = Bomb (Older Brother) |webcomic = Chapter 20 |manga = Chapter 21 |anime = Episode 7 |japanese = Kazuhiro Yamaji |english = Will Barret }}Bang (バング, Bangu), also known by his hero alias Silver Fang, (シルバーファング, Shirubā Fangu) is a professional hero and martial arts master. He is the 3rd highest ranked S-Class hero of the Hero Association and is recognized as one of its most powerful heroes. He is currently settled in Z-City. Bang is also one of the few that truly recognizes Saitama's strength, and is part of the Saitama Group. He and Bomb are the two greatest masters of martial arts world. He is currently trying to recruit new disciples into his dojo, with his main targets being Saitama and Genos. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. After the battle with Garou and the Monster Association, Bang retired from the Hero Association. Appearance Bang is an elderly man and walks with a slight hunch in his back. He has light blue eyes and spiky white hair. He possesses thick white eyebrows and a thick white mustache and has slightly tan skin. He wears a long-sleeved black martial arts jumpsuit, light-colored pants, and Tai Chi slippers. Despite his age and clothed appearance, he has a very muscular body that is covered in scars. Personality Bang has a serious personality. He normally has a calm demeanor, shown when he is seemingly unperturbed by the dragon-level meteor falling on Z-City. Unlike most other heroes in the series, Bang prefers to be called by his name rather than his hero alias Silver Fang. Bang is also well-grounded in the ethics of heroism; he accuses the other S-Class heroes of being heartless for ignoring the disaster in Z-City and attending to their problems instead. Additionally, when witnessing Tanktop Black Hole accuse Saitama of causing the civilians' misery, Bang watches from a distance sympathetically, but without interruption, noting that heroes have to take responsibility for their actions, and will normally have to deal with the lack of appreciation for their work. Later, when his disciple Charanko confronts Saitama by praising his martial arts master's skill and hero rank, Bang scolds his disciple not to embarrass him and states outright that Saitama is many times stronger than he is. Perhaps due to losing all but one of his disciples to his former top disciple Garou (on top of his old age and his remaining disciple's incompetence), Bang is always eagerly looking for new disciples to succeed him. After stating that he would not want the meteorite to fall on Z-City as it would erase his dojo, Bang quickly demonstrates his Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, to Genos, only to realize that Genos had already disappeared. Later, he invites Saitama and Genos to his dojo to try and recruit them to his dojo. His unyieldingness to protect the citizens/civilians can be said as strategic importance in the world of heroes. 'An experienced hero', saying this would remind anybody of Bang. He has a sense of nobility and moral integrity, thus earning respect from the other heroes. Bang cares deeply for his former disciple, Garou. He fears for Garou's fate of becoming a monster, a process that seems irreversible. Bang's character changes when he becomes angered. He speaks less, and his fighting style becomes less efficient. He resorts to a barrage of attacks instead of a single powerful blow. Abilities and Powers Being the third-ranked S-Class hero, Bang is one of the most powerful heroes of the association. He is a highly proficient martial arts teacher, having taught the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist to his former disciple Garou, who is also incredibly powerful. Even after Garou's power boost, which several S-Class Heroes could not stand up to, Bang was still able to heavily injure Garou. Garou himself has stated that Demon-level beings like Bug God and Royal Ripper are nothing compared to his former master. He is even able to kill multiple Dragon-level Mysterious Beings with ease, something that only a select few S-Class Heroes and Saitama can accomplish. He is known as an idol and treasure of martial arts, almost being like a god, and thus one of the most skilled and powerful martial artists in the world, despite the fact he is long past his prime. Bang's combination of immense physical power and vast martial arts prowess make him one of the most powerful close-range fighters in the Hero Association. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. His martial arts knowledge and experience enabled him to defeat Superalloy Darkshine in a one-sided sparring match, despite the latter having greater physical prowess. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Despite his old age, Bang possesses incredible physical strength, far beyond that of an average hero, even for S-Class standards. Bang has been shown to be able to destroy meteorite fragments with his bare hands. Bang is strong enough to create a huge crater during his fight with Garou and brutally damage him despite holding back. When Bang prepares to fight at maximum power against Elder Centipede, his muscles increase in size, and his veins become visible as well. Combining his strength with his brother, Bomb, Bang was able to knock Elder Centipede back and destroy the enormous monster's carapace armor, which was able to withstand Metal Knight’s missiles and Metal Bat’s swings. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Bang was able to defeat two Dragon-level monsters in an instant, something most S-Class heroes can't do. Immense Speed and Reflexes: He possesses impressive speed, as he is able to follow the movements of extremely fast opponents and was able to not only outrun a falling spaceship but also outrun all of the S-Class heroes present, such as Atomic Samurai, Metal Bat, and Puri-Puri Prisoner. Atomic Samurai even questioned how Bang can be so fast, despite his immense speed. During a sparring match with Metal Bat, he was able to dodge and repel all of Metal Bat's swings, as well as significantly exhaust him without much effort. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. He was able to swiftly defeat Dragon-level monsters Fuhrer Ugly and Gums in quick succession. Multiple Black Sperm copies were also not able to react when Bang chopped him into several more pieces of himself. Immense Durability: Bang is shown to be amazingly resilient as well, as he was able to survive a direct hit from Melzargard that sent him flying back a considerable distance, and crashing through several pieces of concrete debris, without apparent injuries; the same attack took A-Class rank 2 hero Iaian's left arm. However, it took him some time to shake off the attack. He also remarks that his back was killing him and that he needed to do more full-body workouts, signifying he was nominally injured. Also, while carrying Genos who was covered in acid after his lone battle against Elder Centipede, he appeared to be unfazed despite having visible marks from the acid. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Despite being knocked out by Homeless Emperor's attacks and Psykos, he was able to get up after Garou was defeated without any serious injury. Enhanced Senses: Bang's senses are also far beyond the human norm. He seems to have developed a sixth sense; being able to sense the presence of others without the usage of his natural five senses. Fighting Style Master Martial Artist: From decades of experience, Bang is one of the most powerful martial artists within the series, perhaps only behind Awakened Garou and his brother Bomb. Bang possesses a vast knowledge of martial arts, and as a result, was able to create his martial art. Despite his old age, Bang can defeat Dragon-level monsters with ease. He is considered to be the "Greatest Treasure of Martial Arts". Bang’s Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist is much more efficient and precise than Garou’s, Superalloy Darkshine himself made the comparison after fighting Garou, stating that compared to Bang, his technique was still far from perfect. Garou must make a conscious effort in order to use the techniques, but for Bang, it has become part of his very being. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. His mastery of martial arts is displayed in a sparring match against a fellow S-Class hero, Superalloy Darkshine, whom Bang was able to defeat in a one-sided bout. *'Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist' (流水岩砕拳, Ryūsui Gansai-ken): Bang's martial art. It is relatively powerful, destroying meteor fragments easily. He can create an area where his fists will destroy anything that enters, protecting those insides. He is skilled enough to redirect powerful and fatal attacks that might come his way, as well as applying devastating impact with his martial skills. Later when Bang demonstrates the fist to Saitama and Genos, Charanko describes Bang, or at least his usage of the martial art, "leading his enemies around the nose by moving like a calm stream, only to finish them off with a punch strong enough to smash great rocks like a raging river," implying that the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist parallels real-life Tai Chi. **'Water Stream Encampment' (流水陣, Ryūsui-jin): Bang is able to create an area where his fists will destroy anything that enters, protecting those inside. First used to protect Genos from the falling meteor debris. **'Instantaneous Effect' (瞬身功, Shunshinkō): Bang jumps at his opponent using special footwork, then elegantly and quickly moves as if he was flowing, and confuses them with a swift feint and then performs a fast piercing attack. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. It was strong enough to create a hole in the body of a Fuhrer Ugly, a Dragon-level Mysterious Being, and first used against Melzargard. He precisely aims for the enemy's weak points from places they cannot predict. **'Fang Interpolation' (牙挿指, Gasōshi): Using the fingertips that he has trained, Bang's fingertips are far more powerful than steel, capable of hitting the smallest weak points with single strikes of incredible accuracy. This move is known to be smooth like water, but powerful enough to destroy rock with unparalleled destructive power. ** Abandonment (見切り, Mikiri): Abandonment is a breathing technique that allows Bang to remove all his subconscious restrictions as well as forcibly ignoring his survival instincts. When they are removed, Bang's mobility, agility, and maneuverability, as well as his fighting style, are heightened. Bang is seen utilizing this to prepare for his fight with Elder Centipede, so Bomb and Genos could escape with the unconscious heroes. Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist anime.gif|Bang and Bomb combine their fist to perform the Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist. Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist anime-0.gif|Bang and Bomb combine their fist to perform the Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist. *'Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist' (旋風流水 轟気空裂拳, Senpū Ryūsui Gōki Kūretsu-ken): An advanced technique by combining both Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist and Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. In order to perform the technique, both Bang and Bomb stand together side-by-side and both rotate one of each of their hands into one fist, and unleashing the massive wave of air streams that resembles their respective martial arts (flowing airwave for the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist and whirlwind airwave for the Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist) toward an opponent with their fists standing side-by-side. The technique is powerful enough to knock back Elder Centipede during its rush towards them and causes the monster's outer carapace to be destroyed from the shockwave of the technique. However, it is stated by both Bang and Bomb that they can only do this technique once per battle since it is taxing on their old bodies. Traditionally, when the technique connects, the shockwaves created will spread through the victim's entire body, which ultimately reduces the victim to dust. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. *'Secret Combination: Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist' (連携奧義 交牙竜殺拳, Renkei Ōgi: Kōga Ryūsatsu-ken): A combination of the martial arts of Bang and Bomb, and more powerful than Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist. Both perform extremely powerful strikes at their opponent with their respective martial arts during combat. Hero Rating Bang's rating determined by the Hero Association : Trivia *Bang is ranked 13th in the character popularity poll. *Even though Garou detests Bang, he and Watchdog Man are the only heroes that have fought Garou, defeated him, and never lost to him in a second battle, excluding the battle between Genos and Garou, which was interrupted by Bang and Bomb. *Bang is either left-handed or ambidextrous as he is shown to use chopsticks in his left hand. *According to the databook: **What he likes are Panulirus japonicus (Japanese spiny lobster), his dojo, good prospects, his older brother, and youngsters. **What he dislikes are Dojo Hunters, Rookie crushers, and Chinese cabbage. **His hobbies are Toughening his body, Spiritual Training, Board game "Go", and devoting himself to training his art. *Bang's hero name, Silver Fang, is from the union of silver, due to his age, and fang because of the sharpness of his technique. *The Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist is a technique invented by Bang himself when he was studying with his brother Bomb. All of his scars are the proof of his training trying to master it. *He has the second-highest hero rating according to the Hero Association, higher than even Tatsumaki but below King. *In the original storyboard of chapter 84, ONE had Bang fight against Elder Centipede along with his Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. Bang planned to push Elder aside, but was only able to delay Elder’s advance, while Bang ended up being the one getting pushed aside.https://twitter.com/ONE_rakugaki/status/940472263119224833 References Navigation zh:邦格 fr:Bang Category:Characters Category:Human Category:S-Class Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Super Fight Champions Category:Saitama Group Category:B-Class